Hallways
Hi. So this story always freaks me out when ever I go back to it or tell the story to my friends or family. So let's get in to the story: it was a day like any other me and my friend A (aka Angie/ happycorn_112) She told me to join her and that she had a really fun game to play so I said "sure." It was a horror elevator game that was just normal I thought it would probably just be those normal NOT scary horror elevator games with those cheap jumpscares and all that but I was wrong. We played a bunch of floors with some jumpscares it was all right and kind of cool and fun but then a new floor loaded and I don't remember what killer it was because it was a long time ago but the floor got stuck on this really scary floor.. It looked like a really creepy abandoned hospital and there was A LOT of blood and it actually looked a bit realistic and the blood looked realistic too and it gave me the creeps. I thought it was just some weird floor that gitched, and there was also this really weird and creepy music playing so it freaked me out so I muted my sound and took out a flashlight in the game in hopes that the game would go back to normal and be that cool and fun game I was playing before and A was also weirded out but was trying to stay calm and also her little brother was there and she didn't want to scare him so she stayed optimistic about all this scary stuff. Then Slenderman started glitching everywhere and chasing everyone and scaring them and I was so scared I was running with A and her little brother for literally DEAR LIFE as we screamed so much it literally LAGGED EVERYTHING AND MADE MY PC OVERHEAT! We were hiding and were stuck outside of the map and Slenderman was some how TELEPORTING EVERYWHERE AND SCARING EVERYONE! At this point everyone was so scared they literally left the game out of fear and it was only me and A and her little brother and some random two other players that thought that this was just the game and everything is perfectly normal because they had just joined and thought that everything was okay so GOOD FOR THEM BUT WHAT ABOUT US!? WE WERE LITERALLY SO SCARED WE WERE SHAKING! It seemed like the floor was just these REALLY scary hospital hallways ABANDONED hospital hallways that may I remind you were BLOODY REALLY BLOODY! AND ALSO SUPER CREEPY! I didn't like it one bit then we finally found a way in again since when we died in the game it made us get lost outside we went in a room and you're stuck in first person (I think I can't remember it very well but whatever) We got stuck in this small, blank, gray room and we got cornered by Slenderman we tried not to look at him but he slowly creeped up to us as we got so scared we just tried not to look and muted the sound and closed our eyes and hoped for NO jumpscare but he was going so very SLOW that when we opened our eyes to see if he was still there or if we died in the game and at that time he had finally killed us in game and I don't remember if it jumpscared us but it scared me and A and her little brother SO BAD I couldn't STOP SCREAMING '' ''and when we got back in we were back in the scary abandoned hospital and I knew this was a very creepy glitch or the game got hacked I don't know but it was all SO realistic I always get so scared when telling this story because it gives me flashbacks to the really creepy game and I NEVER want to go back to that game me and A and her little brother always got scared to join back in that game so we never did and I'm VERY VERY glad! Anyways thank you SOOO MUCH for reading this story always scares me and it I wouldn't lie about this so you can trust me about this but just guys keep in mind don't trust any of those games that give you bad vibes and never judge a book by it's cover because you guys can end up like me and you would NEVER want to feel how SCARED I was because on a scale of one to ten of fear I'd say about a 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Amount of fear and yeah that is A LOT anyways bye guys thank you very much for reading BYE! ! ! Category:Games Category:Glitches/Exploits